


Дела ратоборства

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2018 [8]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: И Клитемнестра, и Пенелопа ожидают своих мужей из-под Трои





	Дела ратоборства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Works of Warfare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439711) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



Всякая жена молится за своего мужа; всякая царица — за своего царя.

Её дни неизменно начинаются с жертвоприношений во имя скорейшего окончания войны и победоносного возвращения её супруга. Жертвоприношение всегда протекает благоприятно; жрецы не рискуют допустить плохих предзнаменований, и перебирают зерно ещё предыдущим вечером. 

Она наблюдает в молчании, пока люди шепчутся за ее спиной. Она притворяется, будто вовсе не слышит, как они зовут её сестру шлюхой. Она притворяется, будто смотрит, как умирает зверь, день за днем, и не вспоминает о своей потерянной, дорогой дочери. 

Всякая мать молится за своё дитя. Клитемнестра глядит, как вспыхивает на солнце острый топор жреца, и обдумывает возвращение Агамемнона. 

***  
Её служанки приходят к ней и говорят, что она обязана вступить в новый брак ради своего сына и ради блага царства. Кто присмотрит за безопасностью мальчика в доме, полном одних лишь женщин и стариков?

Она улыбается и старается выглядеть простодушной, говоря, что всё будет так, как пожелают боги. За кого бы она ни вышла, новый муж убьёт её сына ещё до исхода года, и все понимают это.

Её служанки смотрят, как она срывает со станка то, что соткала за день, уничтожая свой же усердный труд; их лица мрачны и больше не выражают преданности.

Пенелопа наматывает нить. Её муж ещё вернётся.

———

Название иносказательно отсылает к "Илиаде":   
_Но ему отвечал шлемоблещущий Гектор великий:  
«Сын Теламонов, Аякс благородный, властитель народа,   
Тщетно меня ты, как будто ребенка, испытывать хочешь  
Или жену, которая дел ратоборных не знает»_


End file.
